Secret Meetings
by Penisjoke
Summary: Birthday smut for the wonderful, amazing, gorgeous Adephegia. :  You better appreciate it too...


_**A/N: Ohmigosh Adephegia, you sooo owe me for this… But happy birthday. :D YAY! Birthday smut! :D**_

Hermione turned at the sound of a loud crack, alerting her to the fact that someone had Apparated close to where she stood and was now lurking behind her. She slowly stood up from where she was crouched on the bank, whipped out her wand and turned to face whoever it was, and was shocked when she found her body pressed up against another's. She let out a little gasp, which was met by a leering smirk.

"I was hoping that I'd find you again." The sensual whisper was met by an eager ear, and Hermione was surprised to find that her body was trying to press itself against the dark witch's.

"Bellatrix." She almost half gasped, and this was met by another smirk.

"Surely you're not surprised to see me Muddy?" She asked in that childish voice of hers that Hermione had been longing to hear again since that day at the Ministry. The day that the woman that her body was now unconsciously pushing herself against had killed Sirius Black. Her best friend's Godfather. But that wasn't what she was thinking about as Bella shoved her knee roughly between Hermione's legs, making her moan quietly. Bella laughed with delight and Apparated them a few metres away, so that Hermione was supported by a tree, and she rocked her knee, making Hermione groan again, just a little louder this time. The brunette gazed up into charcoal eyes, and she knew that this was not an act of love, it was just an act of lust, in the hopes that maybe she could leave the older witch's mind after this. Her hips started to buck wildly, and her lips were caught by Bella's, who quickly pulled open her coat and pulled off her sweater, lips crashing against each other furiously in moments. Buttons pinged as the blue shirt that the younger had been wearing was ripped open, and the front clasp of her bra undone. And then, their lips weren't connecting anymore, and Hermione was moaning in pleasure as Bella's tongue laved her nipple, and by the sounds that Bella was making is was obvious that she was enjoying it almost as much as Hermione was. Hands struggled with the satin lacing at the front of Bella's dress, and then a wand was waved and it was skin against skin, Hermione's hand found a large breast and she flicked the nipple, making Bella gasp against her own fleshy breasts. A hand trailed to flimsy white cotton panties, the last obstacle between the dark-haired witch and her goal, and it didn't last long. Hermione's pussy lips were exposed to the elements, and she gasped as a cold wind rushed between their two bodies, which turned into a long moan as Bella's hand slipped between her legs, and all of a sudden two fingers were inside her, and she was bucking against them, moaning as she did. And then she was cumming in hot waves, Bella's hand never stilling, prolonging the aftershocks, the word Bella still on her lips. Bella watched as she came, eyes never leaving Hermione's face, one hand between Hermione's legs, the other between her own, still busy, even as she took her fingers out of the younger witch's hot pussy. When she came down from her high, dark eyes watched Bella's busy hand, eyes never leaving the hypnotic motion as a smaller hand snuck out, joining Bella's, who was then riding four fingers, moaning as she did so. After what could have been seconds or minutes Bella was calling out, her hips jerking erratically, trying to prolong the pleasure.

"Is this all you came for Bella?" Hermione huffed as the older witch's breathing settled.

"Well that depends… Have you got anything left in you?" She smirked sexily and Hermione just sighed, collecting up her jeans, and quickly repairing her shirt, slipping them both on, skipping the underwear, which she quickly shoved into the big pockets of her sweater as she shoved it on, her coat following, the zip seeming loud in the silence between them. She turned to face her then, surprised that Bella was still just stood there, naked. Her glorious curves almost seemed to beckon to Hermione who suppressed another moan and then made herself leave.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" Bella called after her, cackling. But they both knew that she was serious, and that they would both be there.


End file.
